Sharks and Princes
by Biscuit15
Summary: Squalo is fed up with Bel's disrespect towards him and decides to take matters into his own hands. SqualoxBel, non-con, yaoi, one-shot.


**I am moving the lemons over to my adultfanfiction account. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

Squalo hated being away from Xanxus for any small amount of time – so when he had been sent on a three-month long mission with only Belphegor for company, the long-haired man knew he was going to be in a foul mood; contrary to popular belief, Xanxus was Squalo's stress relief. That piece of information was privy only to the core Varia members as if the enemy knew that the two leaders of the Varia were in fact together, it could lead to _very _disastrous results.

"I don't know why Xanxus had to tell me to bring _you _along." Dark eyes regarded the boy by his side with a cold expression. "Lussuria might be of some actual use and not laze around in the fucking hotel room while _I _do everything."

"I am a prince, therefore, I don't have to do anything." Bel grinned his usual grin.

Squalo hated that grin. No; he hated that fucking _boy_ altogether. He didn't know why, but Belphegor pushed his buttons just as much – if not more – than Leviathan did.

"Fuck, I hate you," Squalo muttered, returning to the paperwork he was reading over.

"That's okay; I hate you, too." If possible, Belphegor's smile widened. "The prince is going to have a nap~ Wake him up when it's dinnertime~"

Squalo sneered as the boy rolled onto his stomach. He was fucking exhausted, and the last thing he needed was to deal with the snotnosed brat.

There was only one thing to do, and that was show the self-entitled little shit who to respect.

_**~~XX~~**_

Bel awoke some time later to the soft clinking of metal. He blinked, looking around wearily, only to find Squalo sitting on his stomach.

"What are you doing...?" Bel tried to move a hand to rub at his eyes, but his breathing soon hitched in panic as he realised something had bound his hands to the headboard of the bed. The last thing he saw before Squalo tied a black blindfold around the blond's eyes was that cruel sneer Squalo only made when he was getting enjoyment out of someone else's suffering.

"You'll find out." Squalo hated that annoying voice that proclaimed a royal status every second word it spoke, so he had made sure to get a ball gag when he had been out. It was a tad difficult getting it into Bel's mouth as the younger kept turning his head away at the feel of Squalo's hands but, once the blond was gagged, the long-haired man was sure he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Bel was scared. He knew that what Squalo was doing was something bad; he had seen this happening only too many times on missions he had been sent on. He wasn't entirely sure of what this was as he had never experienced anything like it before, but he knew it was something humiliating and cruel.

The boy trembled as he felt his feet being cuffed as well, his legs spread widely. He wasn't sure what to expect, but this whole situation was frightening him.

Squalo laughed as he rubbed his thumb against Bel's cheek, mockingly gentle. "Are you scared, little prince?"

Belphegor couldn't reply verbally, but even if he could he wasn't going to admit that – his princely pride was too great. He instead shook his head, hoping Squalo would believe him.

"Princes shouldn't lie. It's unbecoming of them – right?" Squalo pinched the boy's cheek, earning a muffled whimper as he twisted the skin as hard as he could.

Bel's shaking grew worse as he felt hands slide down his body, stopping only at his belt. He thrashed his body as best he could, hoping to deter the man from undoing it, but all it did was make the Strategy Captain slap him across the face.

**XXX LEMON REMOVED XXX**

Bel tried to pull away as he felt fingertips ghost over his face. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as the ball gag was removed from his mouth, letting out a loud sob. He whimpered something inaudible as the blindfold was removed next, but he didn't open his eyes; he was too scared to look at Squalo or even _himself_, not wanting to know what had been inside him, or why his skin was so sticky.

"Have you learnt your lesson now?" Squalo undid the cuffs, letting the boy's limbs fall weakly onto the mattress.

Bel instantly curled into a ball as he cried, instinctively pulling away from the hands that were touching his skin. His fingers dug into his striped shirt, needing all the comfort he could get.

Squalo just smirked as he watched the boy cry, knowing in his heart he had finally broken that disrespectful streak out of Belphegor.


End file.
